Clarksburg
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocToxicClarksburgLocation }} Clarksburg is a town in the Toxic Valley region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The city of Clarksburg, located in the northern region of Appalachia, was very much a functional city. It had a grocery store, a Post Office, a hardware store, a gun store, a church, and even a private shooting club. Unfortunately, like most of the region, it suffered from the man vs. robot riots and protesting that affected much of the rest of the state. The city was ultimately ruined after the Great War, when the Toxic Valley was polluted by industrial chemicals. Many of its citizens left for Morgantown, and those that stayed became sick from the toxic chemicals in the water. Eventually, the town's population was driven down to just three: Jill, Ande and Cooper Lu. Jill and Ande were soon killed by a yao guai, leaving Cooper alone. She decided to leave Clarksburg and search for survivors elsewhere.Cooper Lu's journal Layout The town of Clarksburg has many buildings along its central street, including a supermarket/pharmacy, a post office, a church, an ice cream parlor with a cooking station on the roof, a gun store with a weapons workbench and armory that can be unlocked via a level 2 terminal, a hardware store with an armor workbench, and a couple of decimated houses on the outskirts of town. The Clarksburg Shooting Club can also be found here. Notable loot * Chelsea's diary page - Note, in a house on the eastern side of town. * Mary's diary page - Note, in a backpack inside a semi-submerged trailer on the northwestern edge of town. * Confidential safety data - Note, in the mailbox of the post office building, during Cold Case. * Cooper Lu's journal - Holotape, under a dresser in a two-story house across the street from the church. * Note from FS - Note, directly under terminal in the post office. * Raider power armor - Located on the fourth floor of the brick building on the east end of town. Accessed via the fire escape by taking the stairs behind the gun shop to the roof. * Potential armor plan - On the roof of the repair store, inside the room with a trunk, on a metal shelf. * Potential recipe - On the second floor of the pharmacy building, on a kitchen counter to the right of a box. Accessed by the stairs at the rear of the building. * Fusion core - In the basement of the warehouse on the western end of town, inside the fusion generator. * Chainsaw - Can spawn on a shelf inside the hardware store at the top balcony. * Potential weapon mod - Inside the gun shop on the second floor, on a desk. Appearances Clarksburg appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes * The city of Clarksburg exists beyond the game. Located in Harrison County, West Virginia, the city is much larger than its representation in Fallout 76 and was listed to have a population of approximately 16,578 in 2016https://www.census.gov/programs-surveys/popest/data/tables.2016.html. * The theater building is loosely based on the Robinson Grand Performing Arts Center, located at 444 West Pike Street. One major difference is its lack of marquee in-game. * The hardware store and factory buildings are loosely based on the Standard Mill complex, located at the Clark Street/North 6th Street intersection. Gallery FO76 Clarksburg (sign).jpg|Entrance FO76_Clarksburg_(Entrance).jpg|Man before machine! Jobs now or else! FO76 Clarksburg (main place).jpg|Main place FO76 Clarksburg (Center).jpg|Center FO76 Clarksburg (church).jpg|Church FO76 Clarksburg (Church inside).jpg|Church inside FO76 Clarksburg (East).jpg|East FO76 Clarksburg (Hardware).jpg|Hardware FO76 Clarksburg (3).jpg|Gun shop FO76 Clarksburg (Gun shop).jpg|Gun shop inside FO76 Clarksburg (Post office).jpg|Post office FO76 Clarksburg (Post office inside).jpg|Post office inside FO76 Clarksburg (Theater).jpg|Theater F76 Clarksburg Street.jpg|The Main Street of Clarksburg, with the gun store to the right and the pharmacy strait ahead F76 Clarksburg Hardware.jpg|Image of the hardware store to the west F76 Clarksburg Church.jpg|To the north of Clarksburg lies the dilapidated church F76 Clarksburg North.jpg|A northern view of the city FO76 settler Clarksburg.png|Dead settler FO76WA Clarksburg (Chelsea Wesley house).jpg|Chelsea Wesley's house FO76WA Clarksburg (Chelsea's diary page).png|Chelsea's diary page Cooper Lu's journal.png|Cooper Lu's journal FO76 Clarksburg confidential safety data.png|Confidential safety data References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Toxic Valley locations ru:Кларксберг zh:克拉克斯堡